Dirtbike
Overview The Dirtbike is a motorbike made for off-roading, and is arguably the second most versatile vehicle in the game, following the ATV due to its great acceleration, turning and small form factor. The Dirtbike currently has very slow speed, great acceleration, and fantastic handling. This vehicle has two spawn locations: one near the Desert/Dunes, and one at Train Station 1. Performance The Dirtbike is considered a mediocre vehicle in the game in terms of performance. It has many excellent and poor performances including off-roading and top speed. Speed The Dirtbike is considered the second slowest vehicle in the game in terms of top speed just faster than the ATV. However, the acceleration of the vehicle is incredible. It can accelerate to top speed within a second. Due to its fast acceleration, it still can't win against other slow vehicles in terms of a long-distance race. In addition in terms of speed, the dirtbike has the same reverse speed as its top speed with the same acceleration time. Ability Dirtbike is one of the best vehicles in terms of off-roading. Its off-roading performance is excellent and slightly faster when off-roading. However, when off-roading the Dirtbike cannot fly with rocket fuel. The handling of the vehicle is also excellent it can manage sharp turns and not overshooting it or miscalculating. Due to its agile turns, it's actually harder to control on a straight road. Gallery 5475a759c7c6fced295eed9b12dee7b1.png|''The front side of the Dirtbike.'' 8cb8dd8742f7f4114a04a1f5ea3d02f1.png|'' The left side of the Dirtbike.'' 15f2c48c340cbc80d8e3d592c357ebfc.png|''The right side of the Dirtbike.'' b6bf3ff2969ad2c6640fc45d53ce313a.png|''The rear of the Dirtbike.'' 829eb47d7262a100fbe632b2ab5c5648.png|''The top of the Dirtbike.'' Trivia * When first released, the Dirtbike paired with a Level 5 engine was the fastest vehicle in the game, but it was quickly nerfed. * You cannot put textures on the Dirtbike, unless you already have one on your vehicle. * This is the first bike introduced to Jailbreak. * You cannot fly in the Dirtbike with Rocket Fuel, just like the Dune Buggy. * This vehicle can drive over a Lamborghini if it has high suspension and is going at a fast speed. * This vehicle’s engine sounds are the same as the Dune Buggy. * Due to the thinness of this vehicle, you can drive it into the bank along with the Volt Bike and ATV. * Before the 2017 Winter Update, the Dirtbike only had room for one person to sit on. * As of the February 9th City/Weapons update, the Dirtbike spawns at the Train Station 1, so players can get away from a Passenger Train robbery without having to walk to a nearby vehicle (which was also a Dirtbike if there was no other vehicle). * The Dirtbike might be laggy on some low-end devices. * In a server where there is vehicle lag, the Dirtbike, Dune Buggy, Volt Bike and the Patrol is generally lag free. (Vehicle lag servers are when you enter a vehicle, but it takes a long time before you can drive it, but for the Dirtbike, Dune Buggy, Volt Bike and the Patrol, you can drive it right away.) * Although the veichle is caled The Dirtbike, it's look resembles more of a sports bike, rather than a dirt bike. Category:Vehicles Category:Off-Road Category:Bikes Category:Land vehicles Category:Two Seat Vehicles